True Hearts
by chibi Setsuna-chan
Summary: Another tournament is underway. Bladers from around the world meet new teams. Little do they know what this tournament will turn out to be. But for Kai and the Blitzgriek Boys, old scars will be brought to light and they'll have to face their past.
1. Chapter 1: Here it comes!

Hello everyone! chibi Setsuna-chan is back with another Beyblade fanfic. This time, I wish really hard, that this fanfiction will come out a little more like I want. I want this fanfic a little more darkish than the others. Lot more psychological. Of course there will be laughing times, but I want to concentrated more on a dark side. And I hope I'll succeed. You guys can help me a lot by reviewing.

Time to begin.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or it's characters. I only own this plot and the characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one : Here it comes!<strong>

"Thank you for coming! I've asked all representative of all media to gather here, at the BBA office to make an announcement." stated Mr. Dickenson. " What the BBA wants to announce is that the Beyblade World Championships will soon be underway. This year's beyblade fighting format will also be a tag-team. The members of the tag-team will be decided as follow: people entering the tournament will be divised in two blocks, A & B, and the winners of each block will join forces as a tag-team. There will also be alternates that will be selected for each team."

All media members were either taking notes or whispering to each other whether or not Tyson can win a fourth consecutive time.

"I thank you all for your patience and understanding! For all the bladers who will enter the competition, I wish you good luck!" added Mr. Dickenson.

* * *

><p>Back at Tyson' dojo, Daichi and Tyson were psyched at the announcement.<p>

"I can't wait to see everyone. I'll show them that yet again, I'm the world Champ!" grinned Tyson.

"What do you mean, you're the world champ? I'm a world champ too, you know." piped in Daichi.

"Oh boy! These two... Guys, just make sure you make it as a tag-team, again." replied Hilary.

"With the chief to back us up, there's no way we'd lose." told Daichi.

"You give me too much credit, Daichi." blushed Kenny.

* * *

><p>In a sophisticated facility, running through the hallways and barely dodging the scientists with a brief sorry, a young blond raced towards his teammates.<p>

"Big news, guys! The World Championships is about to start. Isn't it cool?" he shouted.

"Big deal, Max! We'll definitely win this time." replied Rick, music blasting from his radio.

"The others are still a tough competition, Rick." added Max, while Michael and Eddie nodded.

"They are not undefeatable, blondie."

"Emily!" shouted Max, Rick, Michael and Eddie.

"What Emily is trying to say is that, this time, we'll be prepared." said Judy.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the vast forest of China, Ray and Mariah walked through the path.<p>

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Ray?"

"Yeah! It is!" he smiled at her.

"I wish moments like this one would never end." she added.

"Moments like this?" asked Ray, getting closer to her.

"Ray?"

The nekojin wrapped his arms around her waist and lean in to kiss her. As their lips were about to touch...

"RAY! MARIAH!"

They pulled away and blushed deeply.

"Ah! There you are! Eh? What's up? You're both red! You're not having a fever, are you?" asked Lee, oblivious.

"It... It's nothing, Lee. What's up?" replied Ray.

"I heard it on the radio, it's the World Championships. Mr. Dickenson announced it."

"Really? I can't wait to face Kai, Max and especially Tyson!" said Ray, overjoyed.

"Yep... I really wish moments like earlier would never end." whispered Mariah, still flushed and disapointed.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a couch, Tala and Bryan smirked.<p>

"Finally! It was about time the BBA federation brought up the World Championships." declared Bryan.

"Yeah!" agreed Spencer, taking place at his side with his refreshment. "By the way, Tala. Where did Kai ran off to this time?"

"Who knows! Knowing him, he's probably training somewhere." replied the redhead.

A gust of wind reached them as the door opened. The three young men turned to look at a soaking Kai.

"Not that I care, but you'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself, Kai!" said Tala.

"Hmmmph!" was the bluenette's reply.

Bryan got up and looked at the window.

"It's been pouring like this since this morning. How could you go out on a weather like that and not bring something to cover yourself?" he asked Kai.

"What are you, my mother?" told flatly Kai, turning away from them and towards his room.

"Whatever! Hey Kai! The World Championships are starting." informed Bryan.

"..."

"He's such a jerk!" said Spencer.

"Let him be. That's just the way he is." told Tala. "We'll start training tomorrow. Get ready."

"Yeah! Ok!" answered Bryan and Spencer.

Everywhere around the globe, people were getting excited for the championships. Some were eager to know who's gonna make it and to cheer for their favorites. Others started to train and modify their beyblade. Each and every blader were aiming to become the next World Champion.

* * *

><p>I know it ain't much, but it is the first chapter. Don't worry, things will get interesting starting in the next chapter.¸<p>

Thank you for reading and I do hope you'll review.

Yours truly, chibi Setsuna-chan


	2. Chapter 2: A force to be reckon with!

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long update. I was in the middle of a comic book contest, so all my free time went to create my art. To make up for it, I provide you with 5 new chapters.

So with no delay, here's chapter two. Like I said in the previous chapter, this is going to be a little more interesting. There's more action.

Enjoy your reading.

Time to begin.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or it's characters. I only own this plot and the characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: A force to be reckon with!<strong>

A week after the announcement made by Mr. Dickenson, the tournament debuted to create the tag-teams around the world. So far, four teams were already decided. Back in Italia, Julia and Raul from F Dynasty had qualified, defeating the favorites: Enrique and Oliver from the Majestics.

Also taking part in the tournament were Brooklyn and Garland, along with their alternates Ming Ming and Mistel from Bega League. They defeated, on the United Kingdom ground, the other two members of the Majestics, Robert and Johnny.

Max and Rick were the american tag-team with their alternates Emily and Michael. Max and Rick had their share of trouble when they had to face Kane and Jim of team Psychic. And for Max, to be facing Kane in a beystadium, fair and square, was an honor and one of his best battle in life.

Just as Kane and Jim lost to the PPB All Starz, Salima and Goki lost to Ray and Lee. Ray once again battled against Salima. Some memories between the two were triggered and that didn't pleased Mariah one bit. Tension rose between the girls, only to have Ray intervene between them. None the less, Ray and Lee made it as a tag-team, followed by Mariah and Gary. Of course, Kevin was always following them everywhere.

The tournament in Japan was coming to an end. Daichi had already won block B's finals and took his spot as a member of the BBA Revolution team. Only Tyson was left. He was preparing for his upcoming match, hearing the chief's advices.

In the stands of the stadium, the fans were chanting, asking for the match to begin.

"Welcome back, boys and girls!" started AJ.

"The Japan tournament is almost over. We're waiting for the finals of block A to reveal Daichi's partner." added Brad.

"Yeah and everyone is glued to their seat to see if Tyson will, once again, be part of the World Championships."

"ALRIGHT, FOLKS! PLEASE WELCOME BLOCK A'S FINALISTS! FIRST IS TYSON! AND NOW, HIS OPPONENT ZEO!" said DJ Jazzman.

"Hey Zeo. It's an honour to battle you in the finals." told Tyson.

"Same here! But don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I don't want you to. Show me how much you've improved."

"BLADERS, TAKE YOUR POSITION!"

"For the final round, Tyson and Zeo will be battling in a classic bowl. We'll be able to see their work." told Brad.

"Tyson and Zeo go way back. We'll see which of these old friends, now ennemies, will come out the victor." added AJ.

"IN 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!"

Both blades flew and landed in the dish, circling each other. Not wasting to much time, Zeo launched an attack. He came zigzagging in all directions and the moment he was about to collide into Tyson's blade, Dragoon evaded his attack. Dragoon spinned at high speed and slam into Cerberus, pushing it to the edge of the dish.

"What's the matter, Zeo? I thought you'd be more resisting my attacks." taunted Tyson.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting started." replied Zeo. "Cerberus, attack!"

"Dragoon, attack!"

As the beyblades rushed towards each other, Kenny was looking frantically at his stats on his computer.

"Oh no! Watch out, Tyson! It's a trap." he suddenly yelled.

"What? How do you know that, Kenny?" asked Hilary.

But it was too late. Tyson couldn't dodge the attack and Hilary saw what Kenny meant. Cerberus evaded Dragoon and made a u-turn to slam into Tyson's blade at high speed. Not loosing time, Zeo called upon his bitbeast:

"Cerberus! Chain Storm!"

In a flash, Cerberus came out and used its special attack, knocking Tyson's blade at the edge of the beydish. Dragoon was affected by the attack and was wobbling.

"You got me worried for a second, Zeo. Now it's my turn. Dragoon, Evolution Storm!"

Using its special attack, Dragoon restore its balance and went in for the kill.

"Arghhhh!" replied Zeo, shielding his face with his arms.

Once the attack came to an end, the crowd heard a light click of a falling blade.

"THAT'S IT FOLKS. CERBERUS STOPPED SPINNING. TYSON IS THE WINNER!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

"Again, Tyson and Daichi are the winners. BBA Revolution's tag-team is set." said AJ.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Tyson made it."<p>

"I didn't doubt him, Tala."

Kai and Tala were sitting in their waiting room, watching the end of Tyson's match. They were also preparing for the russian finals. Tala had already qualified and it was now Kai's turn.

Kai got up an headed for the door, followed by Tala, Bryan and Spencer. While the other Blitzgriek Boys headed to their seats, Kai walked toward the arena and took position. In front of him stood a familiar face.

"Well Kai. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"King..."

"You haven't changed at all." added the white haired blader.

"King! Stop talking and battle him, already." scolded Queen.

"ALL RIGHT! HERE'S THE DISH: THE ICE BOWL."

It was a dish composed solely of ice. In the center was a small circular plain and around it were stalagmites.

" BLADERS GET READY. IN 3-2-1 LET IT RIP"

With a mighty yell, both Kai and King sent their blades flying. They slammed in mid-air and landed on the plain. Space was really restricted and the blades kept slamming into each other.

"Time to end this. Ariel, attack!" shouted King.

Just as King launched his attack, Kai sent Dranzer to balance on one of the iced stalagmites. By doing so, he was able to dogde the attack. That's when Kai took the opportunity to strike.

"Dranzer! Spiral Fireball, now!"

Just as it started, it ended quickly. Ariel was lying at King's feet.

"AND KAI TAKES THE WIN! THE BLITZGRIEK BOYS' TAG-TEAM IS TALA AND KAI!"

"I hate to admit it, but you did play well, Kai. Congratualations!" said King.

"..."

Kai walked toward Tala, ignoring King.

"It's always a pleasure to talk with you, Kai." added Ariel's wielder.

"How could you lose?" yelled Queen.

While the sibblings were arguing, Kai and Tala walked away.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to make conversation with the other bladers, Kai." indicated the redhead.

"Whatever!" was Kai's reply.

"That's a start." taunted Bryan.

"Shut up!" said the bluenette.

"He's getting better! One word at a time." laughed Spencer.

The Blitzgriek Boys sniggered, while Kai sighed in exasperation.

' _It's gonna be a very long tournament.'_ thought Dranzer's master.

* * *

><p>A day later, everyone had their eyes fixed on their tv screen. Even our famous bladers. For the first time in the beyblade history, two new teams would join the World Championships.<p>

The finals of the autralian tournament were almost over. The favorites of the tournament had already lost one of their members to a newcomer. Claude of the ex-Barthez Batallion was defeated by Anya. She had short black and purpled hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was as white as a sheet and she wore a lavander tank top and short navy blue jean shorts and brown combat boots.

She rejoined her teammates: Dalie, who high fived the other girl, had dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a simple green shirt opened on her back, a black miniskirt and black stileto shoes. Next to her, was Felix, a quiet blond boy with red eyes. He wore a dark red t-shirt with a black and white skull design on it, as well as black cargo pants with chains hanging on the right side, lots of necklace, black leather wrist bands and his black combat boots. The last member got up from the shadows of the box and walked up to center stage.

The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. Block A's finals was up next. Miguel was going up against Elliot, a dark haired young man with dark eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, a dark grey jacket, black pants and boots.

Both bladers got into position and when the signal was given, they launched their beyblades into the dish. The classical bowl they were battling in was shattered to pieces when Elliot's beyblade collided into it. The shattered pieces flew in all directions and knocked Miguel's Dark Gorgoyle out of the stadium. The only blade left spinning was Elliot's.

The performance of the new australian team left the world shaking. Their team was named the Dragon Squad and every team heading to the championships were astonished, by the power they held.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it!" said Tyson. "Miguel, defeated?"<p>

"That's not good!" added Hilary.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! What power!" told Max.<p>

* * *

><p>"Incredible! We have to watch out." said Lee.<p>

"Indeed..." replied Ray.

* * *

><p>"They're a force to be recon with." said Bryan.<p>

"You said it Bryan." responded Spencer.

"..." came Tala and Kai's response.

Kai was looking intently at the was something familiar about them, something that reminded him of an event that happen long ago. But what was it? He couldn't tell.

* * *

><p>Next, the sports channel were broadcasting the canadian tournament that was held a day earlier. They were broadcasting the final round. Block A's winner was already declared as Mariam of the Saint Shields was picking her damaged blade up. She was defeated by Kiara, a white wavy haired girl with icy blue eyes. She wore a light pink lolita dress with laces and pink lolita shoes. Mariam went back to Ozuma's side and looked at him, hoping for him to win.<p>

"Don't worry, Mariam. I won't lose!"

"I hope so, Ozuma. But be careful."

"Yeah..." he responded, walking towards the playing area.

Walking on the opposite side, was a young woman with blazing red hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of her face and piercing golden eyes that stared at her opponent coldly. Wearing a black corset, a black mid-thigh skirt and black stiletto shoes, she looked all fired up.

"We are about to start the last round of the canadian finals. Which of Jewel or Ozuma will come victorious of this match?" asked Brad.

"I don't know! Either one of them is capable of taking the last seat. They're both excellent bladers that deserve to advance." answered A.J.

"I agree with you." nodded Brad.

"Jewel is a new blader, but she already proved that she could blade. With her swift thinking and her 'take no prisonner' attitude, she became the idol of the crowd, here in Canada."

"Ozuma doesn't need to be envious of her. He's quite popular with the ladies here. He's a blader packing a lot of power and has his bitbeast, Flash Leopard, on his side." added Brad.

While Jewel and Ozuma stared each other down, the dish was revealed before them: it was a dish composed of 7 horizontal poles, placed on different height in a cage, spinning one moment very slowly, the other very fast.

"They have to be careful not to get hit when the poles get faster or they'll stop spinning." said A.J.

"Indeed! It will take fast thinking and both Jewel and Ozuma have to predict the moment the poles will speed up as well as finding a way to defeat their opponent."

"BLADERS, TAKE YOUR POSITION! IN 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" said DJ Jazzman.

Both bladers launched their beyblades into the dish and spinned in accordance to the poles, seizing each other up to see what the other would do. Both of them saw the flash that happened at the base of the poles, signaling it was taking speed. Commanding their blades to fasten their speed, they were able to prevent them from being knocked by the poles.

Ozuma sent Flash Leopard into an attack. It slammed into Jewel's beyblade over and over again. Ozuma smirked but lost his smile, when he saw that his attack didn't fade the redhead, who had her eyes closed. She looked uninterested and almost seemed to let her blade to battle on its own. Not liking her attitude, Ozuma called forth Flash Leopard into action.

"Flash Leopard, let's end this. Cross Fire!"

Jewel finally opened slowly her eyes and sent her blade into collision with the poles, forcing them to spin in high velocity. With sheer power and sheer will, her blade pushed the poles to rotate and in doing so, Jewel was able to stop Ozuma's cross fire and also his blade.

"THE WINNER OF BLOCK B IS JEWEL!" yelled DJ Jazzman.

Ozuma was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what happened to him. Mariam walked next to him and asked if he was okay. He never answered, to occupied to look at his opponent leaving the arena with her teammates. Other than Kiara, there was also a girl with black and orange hair, shoulder lenght, and green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top and cargo pants with brown combat boots. She also wore a lot of chains on her pants and leather bracelets. Her name was Lorelei and, from what Ozuma could tell, she was their expert blade builder.

"Mariam. I've got a bad feeling about these girls."

"Why?"

"There's something wrong with them. Can't you feel this weird energy around them?"

Mariam watch the girls as they walked away. She didn't see what Ozuma was talking about, but she knew his instincts rarely lied to him.

"Wow! What determination. To be able to force the dish into spinning before it's due time, it's amazing!" said A.J.

"You said it, old friend. In only one counter-attack, she was able to defeat Ozuma."

"TEAM LEGENDS IS GOING TO THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS! CONGRATULATIONS!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Ozuma lost." whinned Tyson.<p>

"Me either." agreed Kenny. "He's a strong blader. To be defeated by a newcomer is quite a shock, but to be beaten in a such a way is even more unbelievable. The strategy she used, she made it look so easy to do." he added.

"We have to watch ourselves against that team." said Hilary. "Them and the other new team."

* * *

><p>"Amazing! I can't wait to face them." said Max.<p>

"Hmmph! They don't seem so tough to me." replied Rick.

"Rick..." sighed his teammates.

* * *

><p>"We got our hands full with these new teams." said Ray.<p>

"You think?" replied Lee, sarcastically.

"Don't worry! There's no stopping us." reassured Ray. "I believe in our team."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tala! We got our work cut up for us." said Bryan.<p>

"Don't let it get to you. They are not undefeatable. Right, Kai?"

"..." was his response.

As Kai watch Team Legends leave the beystadium, he couldn't shake away the alarm that went off in his head. He knew that team very well, more specifically their team leader, Jewel. He couldn't understand why the girls were here in the World Championships. Something was going on and he intended to find out what it was.

"Kai? What's up with you?" asked Tala.

The other two watched the bluenette with a worried look. When he didn't answer, Spencer got closer to him and lowered his face to the same height as Kai's, looking intently at him. Kai got up and left the living room, in which they watched the match, to return to his own room.

"You think he's sick or something?" asked Spencer.

"No... I don't think so. But there is something off with him." replied Tala.

In the back of his mind, Tala wondered if it had anything to do with the new teams. Especially the trio of Team Legends. He himself felt a connection with them. But he couldn't remember what it was that felt so familiar about them.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. What did you think of it, so far?<p>

I'll meet you in the next chapter.

Yours truly, chibi Setsuna-chan.


	3. Chapter 3:Opening Party

Welcome back to chapter three of 'True Hearts'. I really worked hard on this chapter to make it pleasant and more relaxed. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the previous ones, even if there were the settings of the story.

Time to begin.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or it's characters. I only own this plot and the characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Opening party<strong>

A month after the regional tournaments that created the 8 tag-teams, in which the bladers practiced and perfected their strategies, they all took a plane towards Russia. The first sets of matches would be held in the cold yet animated Moscow, in the Biovolt Stadium. When Biovolt was brought down, the BBA bought the stadium instead of letting it take the dust. As each team arrived at the airport, they were greeted by their fans and by the media, bombarding them with questions or signs of love.

The teams headed to their hotel room, to rest after a long journey through the air. On their bed, each blader found a letter and in it, they found an invitation.

~Dear bladers from around the world,

You are invited to attend a party in your honor.

To this party, you will be able to meet old friends,

as well as being able to make new ones.

Amusement and a buffet will await you.

Day: Tomorrow the xx-xx-xxxx

Hour: Starting at 4 o'clock in the afternoon

Location: The Reception Hall of the Hotel

I will be honored to see you there.

Mr. Stanley Dickenson

Chairman of the BBA Federation

Chairman of the World Championship Tournament~

In the BBA Revolution's room:

As the Chief read the invitation, Tyson and Daichi couldn't stopped jumping in total bliss.

"Hil... did you hear that? A buffet, there's a buffet!" screamed in joy Tyson, imagining all the food there would be.

"Yeah... I heard. Can't you think about anything else? Is food the only thing in your mind?" she replied.

"He's got food and beyblade in mind. Nothing else..." answered Kenny.

"Looks like it's also Daichi's case!" added Hilary.

"Food! Yay! Food! Can't wait!" was Daichi's word of joy.

"Hilary... They're hopeless!" said Chief.

"You think? What gave it away?" came her sarcastic answer.

"Chief... Hil... I'm not that bad." said Tyson.

Both teens looked at the World Champions with the thought of helplessness, sweatdropping and sighing at their antics.

In the Blitzgriek Boys' room:

After reading the note, all four bladers threw it away.

"Are we really going?" asked Bryan.

"I don't want to be bothered by all these loosers. This party is such a pain." added Spencer.

"I don't feel like going either. But as bladers, we have to be there." told Tala. "I'm sure Kai doesn't want to go either. But he'll be going like the rest of us. Right, Kai?"

"..." was the bluenette's reply. He was leaning against the window, his mind searching for something else.

His teammates looked at him and sighed. They knew something was bothering Kai, but unless he himself asked for their help, they knew they couldn't. Let alone finding out what it was that made him space out. It was better to let him be and wait for him to come to them.

"Anyway... Let's get some sleep. We'll need to be prepared for tomorrow. I got a feeling the likes of Tyson won't leave us alone at that party!" stated the redhead.

Bryan and Spencer agreed.

In the PPB All Starz's room:

"I bet Tyson and Daichi are thinking about the buffet." told the small blonde.

"You think? Tyson is a real pig!" replied Emily.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! For that he is! But don't forget that we're going to that party to have fun with everyone." said Michael.

"Hmmph! I'm not going." said Rick.

"Oh yes, you are. Or are you too chicken to be surrounded by our ennemies?" taunted Michael.

"We'll be on even ground, right before the matches. We'll be able to learn more about what they have in mind." convinced Emily.

Rick sighed as Max laughed. They'd surely have fun with the other bladers.

In the White Tiger X's room:

"A buffet..."

"Gary! How many times do I have to tell you that eating too much is not good for you?" told Mariah.

"It's okay, sis. Let him. This party is all about having fun." replied Lee.

"Eating is Gary's idea of fun!" added Kevin.

"It's also Tyson's..." laughed Ray.

"And Daichi's..." added Mariah.

In F Dynasty's room:

"That's so cool! Don't you agree, sis?" asked Raul.

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to see everyone."

"It has been a long time, since we've seen them. It'll be fun."

"Of course it will! We're going to blow this party up." said happily Julia.

"We are?"

In Bega League's room:

"Yeah! I've got a special note asking me to be the party's entertainer. I'll be singing all night." said Ming Ming, getting excited.

"That's great, Ming Ming. As for me, I think I'll join the White Tiger X's Team. I haven't talked to them in a long time. I even brought them a small present." answered Mistel, taking out a bag of fruits coming straight from China.

"What are those?" asked the blue headed girl.

"These are fruits growing on the highest rock tip nearest to the White Tigers' village. I met them there, back in China."

"I'm sure it'll bring back memories to them too." replied Garland.

"I'm not really interested in this party, but I'll join in. Maybe something good will happen." said Brooklyn.

"I second that." added Garland.

In the Dragon Squad's room:

Elliot tore apart the invitation. To him, this party was for little children who wanted to play and he planned to show how serious he was about beyblading. Unfortunatly for him, his female teammates begged to differ. They were already planning what they would wear for such an occasion and also started to look into the boys' bags for suitable clothing. Elliot and Felix sighed. They weren't escaping this party. Anya and Dalie would never forgive them.

In Team Legends' room:

"I'm not going!" said Jewel with determination.

"It's going to be fun, Jewel." replied Lorelei.

"Yeah! And we'll be together. We don't have to talk to the others if you don't want to. At least, we'll hang out together." added Kiara.

"I said I'm not going. If you girls want to go, you can. But I don't feel like seeing any of the bladers." responded the red haired girl.

"Fine! Do what you want. You don't know what you're missing." told Lorelei.

"Well, that's Jewel, alright. Lorelei, we'll just have to have fun for three." smiled the white haired girl.

"More fun for us." grinned the black and orange head.

Jewel sighed. These girls would probably end her. They were too hyper for her own taste. She headed towards the window and gazed at the scenery.

* * *

><p>The next day, one after the other, the teams gathered in the ballroom of the hotel. Of course, Tyson, Daichi and Gary went to the buffet, while the remaining White Tiger X and BBA Revolution sat at a table, chatting happily. They were soon joined by the PPB All Starz.<p>

"Hehehe! It's so like them to jump on the buffet table." told Max.

"It's so embarrassing when they do..." added Hilary.

"Well, at least, we know they're happy." joined Kevin.

"You don't say!" laughed Michael.

When Ming Ming saw the stage, she immediately ran to it, doing her job of performing, to Kenny's pleasure and the others' discomfort. As Ming Ming sang, cheered by the Chief, the rest of her team gathered to a table. Mistel went to greet his old friends and offered them his present.

"Hey guys! Long time no see. Here, I brought you a little gift from your hometown."

"Hey Mistel. Good to see you." replied Ray.

"Thank you. I can't wait to taste those delicious fruits again." added Lee.

"Yeah, thanks." piped in Mariah and Kevin.

"My pleasure."

"Hey guys... Isn't Ming Ming amazing?" cheered Kenny.

Everyone sweatdrop at his so obvious love for the songstress.

"She's not bad... But I know someone who's way better than her."

The teams turned around to see Lorelei and Kiara coming closer to their table.

"Yeah. I agree with Kiara. Ming Ming is kind of an average singer." added Lorelei.

"How dare you speak of my dear Ming Ming like that?" roared Kenny.

"Ah finally someone who agrees with me." mewed Hilary.

"That makes two, Hil." joined Tyson.

"Hey..." said the Chief, starting to break in tears.

Lorelei and Kiara chuckled, joined by other bladers, who were used to a more rational beyblade expert.

As for F Dynasty, they took out their circus gear and started to show off. They skillfully threw their beyblades in the air and caught them with their baton. Anya and Dalie sat at a table facing the twins, applauding and cheering to their performance. Elliot and Felix sat a the rear where the lights barely came, hoping the girls would forget them. The Blitzgriek Boys had done the same in the opposite corner from Dragon Squad. The only ones who didn't show were Kai and Jewel.

* * *

><p>Kai was facing the window, thinking about Jewel. He playfully flip through his fingers a picture of her and him in younger days, all smiles and happiness. He remembered the time when they would spend hours near a river bed and gazing at the clouds and talking about various subjects. These times seemed so far away yet so near. Kai never thought that he'd see her again, not after what happened. If only he could erase that moment so it would never take place, maybe things would have been different between Jewel and him. But Kai knew that it could never be.<p>

Jewel was laying in bed. She was thinking about everything that had happened up to now. She was also thinking about Kai, whom she hadn't seen in years and for whom her heart yearned, even after so long. She suddenly rose up to her feet and walked to the door. She opened it and walked the halls until she reached the door to the Blitzgriek Boys room, forgetting about Mr. Dickenson's party. Jewel stood there for minutes, watching the door in front of her. Her hand rose up to knock on the piece of wood, but at the last minute, she stoped and lowered her hand to her side.

'I can't see him, not now.' she thought. 'I'd only cause trouble for both him and I.' she sighed.

Jewel lowered her head and watched the ground. She turned on her heels and walked away. She decided to take in some fresh air and left the hotel ground, walking in the cold moscovitch streets, with nowhere in particular to reach. She rose her head towards to the sky, in hope to see the stars, but there were none. She sighed and continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. See you next chapter.<p>

chibiSetsuna-chan


	4. Chapter 4: Supressed feelings

And here's the next one. Enjoy!

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or it's characters. I only own this plot and the characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Supressed feelings<strong>

Two days had passed since the party and the championship was coming to a start. People started to gather into the stadium, ready to cheer on their favorite team.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the World Championships. I'm Brad and as always I'm with my partner, AJ."

"Hi everyone! Hi Brad. We're minutes away from the opening ceremony and the crowd is already psyched and anxious to have it started." added AJ.

"Even DJ Jazzman is up to animating the auditory." told Brad as the said man was yelling in his microphone for the ceremony to start, accompanied by the public.

"LET IT RIP! LET IT RIP! LET IT RIP!" they shouted in unison.

As they yelled with frenesy, the lights turned off and all the spotlights shift open towards the center of the stadium, leaving the crowd in the dark. They all fell silent and looked intently to what was going to happen.

The ground opened to its full lenght and eight towers rose up. They were disposed of one in the center and seven surrounding it. One after the other, seven of the towers' peak opened up in a flower-like manner to reveal each team. The beybladers received cheers of love from the crowd who yelled their team's name or their own name. Only the center tower remainded closed. Suddenly the lights turned various colors and shift in every directions. When the last peak finally opened, everyone saw Team Legends: Lorelei was at a drum set, Kiara held an electric guitar and Jewel had a violin in her hands and a microphone in its holder was place in front of her. Two more musicians, a piano player and a bass guitar player, were at their side.

The moment that the spotlight reverted toward Team Legends, Lorelei started a soft beat, followed by Kiara and the other two players. Then it accelerated into a pop/rock rythm. A minute later, Jewel started playing her violin and then started to sing. Her voice sounding like the japanese singer, Himeka.

_I'm finally standing_

_Here among the best_

_I'll keep on rising_

_Until I'm the greatest_

_With pride I stand my ground_

_By rising up my game_

_I vow to bring them down_

_I'll show I'm not the same_

_With my will_

_And my skill_

_With offense_

_And Defense_

_I push it_

_I clash it_

_Attack it_

_Evade it_

_Facing the enemy_

_I'll challenge them all_

_I hold victory_

_And before me they'll fall_

_It is my destiny_

_The crown is mine to hold_

_It is waiting for me_

_I aim to get the gold_

_In the end_

_I will send _

_With my might_

_In this fight_

_It flying_

_It falling_

_Sound clicking_

_Then stoping_

_I'll take it all with my own hands_

_I'll keep on fighting till the end_

Every team was in awe. Though she was also astonished, Ming Ming had issues about not being the one asked to opened the championship ceremony. Kenny, even though he was a Ming Ming fan, was in extasy. The entire stadium listened and cheered Team Legends. Once the song ended, every soul in the stadium applauded them.

"What a voice!" said Brad.

"I agree. They are quite a skillful bunch of kids. Their playing was really music to my ears." added Aj.

"Even though Team Legends is new t the beyblade industry, they are quite known in the music business. Along with their keyboard player, Oceane and their bass player, Anais, they are known as the number one musical group, Stella Proxima. They've been at the top charts for three years throughout the world." elaborated Brad.

"Quite the impressive resume. I guess they wanted something different from their singing fame. Something different and why not beyblade." laughed AJ.

The lights turned toward the VIP cabin of the chairman and his collegues. Mr. Dickenson stood on a platform for everyone to see him. He opened his microphone and began his speech.

"I'm not going to say much, since Team Legends as done a magnificent speech with their song. A song that was compose especially for this occasion. I requested it myself to the girls, in which they agreed. I thank them as well as their partners of Stella Proxima for their performance. And with that... Let the World Championships begin."

DJ Jazzman yelled his appreciation to Team Legends.

"WE COULDN'T HAVE A BETTER START FOR THIS EVENT! I'M SURE THIS SONG TOUCHED EVERY SOUL, BLADERS AND FAN ALIKE ALL AROUND THE WORLD. AND NOW, PLEASE LOWER THE WHEEL SCREEN. WE'LL SEE THE FIRST TWO TEAMS TO BATTLE UP."

A screen was lowered and DJ Jazzman approached it. On one side, Julia's face had appeared and next to her image was Tala's. DJ put his hand on Julia's face and slide it down the screen's surface. At high speed, the images of the other team captain passed through the screen. DJ did the same thing with Tala's face. The rolling faces started to slow down and finally stopped on Tyson's face. Right next to him, Max's face had appeared.

The towers were lowered to ground level. The BBA Revolution and the PPB All Starz took place in their respective box, while the others all left to go sit in the stands. Only Team Legends was brought under the stage to have their instruments put back in their case.

Daichi and Rick took place, waiting for the dish to be revealed. Minutes later, the floor opened and the bladers were faced with a cylindar glass tower, rising in the center of the dish. The tower had one opening facing each blader and the top of it had several glass lenses. A lamp hung above the latter.

"I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE MAGNIFIER STADIUM. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW TO WORK IN IT." told DJ Jazzman.

With that he sent his own beyblade in the dish. He made circles around the cylindar.

"AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU CAN BATTLE AROUND THE TOWER. LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ENTER IT." he added.

His blade entered the tower. Once in it, the lamp lit up and turned in an aleatory movement. Every time the light went through one of the lenses, a beam was shot down and burned whatever it touched.

"SO BE CAREFUL. STRATEGY IS THE KEY HERE. AND NOW, BLADERS GET READY TO LET IT RIP."

Rick and Daichi prepared their launcher and beyblade and took their shooting position.

"IN 3-2-1... LET IT RIP!" yelled Jazzman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kai goes under stage to meet Team Legends. He absolutely needed to talk with Jewel. He could understand her presence as a singer but as a blader, he could not. As he passed, he saw people working and running to take all the equipment off the previous stage, others were taking down the architecture of the towers. In a corner, he spotted Team Legends putting their instruments in their case, chatting along with the other two members of Stella Proxima. Jewel was sitting by herself, taking a good look at her violin as she repaired a broken string.<p>

The dual haired teen approached her. As he did, Jewel saw, from the corner of her eye someone coming. She lifted her head and noticed him walking closer. She put her violin down and prepared to run, but Kai was faster and grabbed her hand. She litterally refused to look at him, turning her back completely to him.

Kai was surprised by her move, but decided to ignore it and turned her to face him.

"Judging by the fact that you were about to run away from me, there's something going on. Why are you and the girls here, Jewel?" he said, staring at her.

"We felt like it." she replied, not lifting her head to look at him. "Is that so bad if we want to play beyblade, Kai?"

"It's not that it's bad. You girls never liked the sport in the first place, so it's odd to see you all here." Kai told her, eyeing her skeptically.

Jewel looked back at him, shifting uncomfortably. Kai knew she lied to him. Her body language told him that much.

"Tell me the truth." he replied, still looking intently at her.

"Whether you believe me or not, that's the truth, Kai."

Kai sighed. He knew that it was nearly impossible to pry something out of her. She could be so stubborn, but then again, he himself was someone you couldn't easily make him tell anything. He stared at her, studied her.

"Jewel, how come you're awake? Last time, you were unconscious in a hospital bed for two years. All the time you were lying there, hooked to the artificially life maintening machine, I was at your side. The doctors didn't give you much of a waking chance. And suddenly, three years ago, you just disapeared. I..."

"What do you want me to say? I got better in no time and left." she cut him off.

" Have you, not even once, thought of coming to see me? I mean... I've been visiting you ever since that day, five years ago. I've been worried about you... I thought you would never wake up." Kai urged for an answer.

"I didn't think, not even once to go and see you. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want you in my life anymore. Other than being an opponent in the world championships, I don't want anything to do with you." she told him, earning a sad look from him. "I thank you for taking your time to see me in the hospital, but now that I'm out and walking, I see it more fit for us to go our separate ways." she added, with a somewhat trembling voice.

Kai's eyes widened, his hands slightly releasing hers. She took the opportunity to leave.

"Wait a second..." Kai felt his heart being crushed. "You're just going to walk away without a word?" he asked, lowering his head, covering his pained expression with his bangs.

Jewel stopped in her tracks. Taking a deep breath to hide the fact that the tears were streaming down, she added before walking away:

" There's nothing more to say, Kai..."

Turning the corner toward the hallway that leaded out of the stadium, Jewel saw Elliot waiting for her.

He looked at her angrily. As she was about to pass him by, the young man grabbed her hand and lead her to the Dragon Squad's waiting room. Once inside, he shoved her aside, glaring at her, daring her to defy him. Jewel glared back at him.

"What?" she hissed.

"You talked to Kai."

"He caught me. Beside, I wasn't going to just ignore him after so long."

"What did you tell him?" he barked at her.

"Nothing... If you're afraid that I spilled, you don't have to worry. I know when to keep my mouth shut." she replied angrilly.

Elliot came closer to her and grabbed her neck, pushing her back until she was cornered into the lockers.

"You have better not told him anything, or else..." he menaced. "We have a task to do and we can't let Kai get in our way. I've got my eyes on you, Jewel. And your team too. If you don't want to see any of the girls get hurt, you know what to do.

"..."

Elliot let her go and walk away. He knew Jewel would do anything to protect her friends from any danger. Nonetheless, he'd have to watch her. Who knows what that girl was capable of doing.

* * *

><p>Kai watched her leave, not knowing what else to do. He could have gone after her, but didn't know what to say to have her stay. Kai lowered his head, having his light blue bangs cover his face as he hid his pain.<p>

He decided against watching Tyson and Max fight. He walked away, intending to find a quiet place where he could be alone and think. Kai strolled aimlessly and ended up in a park. He sat on a bench, put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hand. He was litterally crushed by her words and so confused to what was going on. Even though Jewel didn't say anything, he was sure something bad was going on. It was impossible to conceived that she would willingly play beyblade. She hated the game, loathed it.

* * *

><p>The Blitzgriek Boys, who had been watching him, followed him out the stadium. Even though they didn't hear a word that had been said between the red haired woman and the bluenette, they knew they couldn't leave him alone. The three russians saw him sitting miserably on a park's bench, looking crushed. They all arched an eyebrow and looked at each other. That vision of Kai wasn't the typical Kai way they knew. Something was bothering their teammate.<p>

"You know, ever since the beginning of the tournament, Kai's been acting weird. Especially since he saw those girls from... What's the team's name again? Oh yeah. Team Legends.." stated Spencer.

"I know." told Tala.

"I think we should talk to him." added the blond russian.

The redhead had known for a while, that is was better the leave the phoenix on his own.

"Leave him. Kai's not the type to talk it out. Let alone, telling us." said Tala. "Let's just watch him from afar for the moment. If there's any reason to butt in into his business, we will." he added.

"Sorry, captain, but I feel it otherwise. Look at him, Tala. Are you sure you're seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Bryan.

"..." Tala was at a loss of words.

"We can't leave him like this." added the lavender haired teen.

"Maybe, but how do you suggest to have him talk?" asked the redhead.

They all started to think of a way to get Kai talking. After a few minutes, Bryan came up with a brillant idea. No way in hell, would they leave the bluenette on his own.

"I have an idea...We'll make him talk even if it's by force." the lavender haired russian said, grinning from ear to ear.

He whispered in their ears his plan, to which Spencer grinned widely and earned a disapproving look from Tala. In the end, Spencer and Bryan had convinced the redhead into putting the plan in action.

"And where are we going to do that?" demanded Spencer.

"Oh I know the perfect location. And once there, he won't be able to escape that easily." smirked Tala.

Approaching Kai, they all stood before him. Sensing their presence, the phoenix lifted his head and saw his team. He boredly look at them, putting instantly his mask, so they wouldn't see his expression.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh... nothing much... except that you'll be following us." replied Bryan.

Kai arched an eyebrow at them. Before he knew what was happening, they grabbed him and followed Tala's direction toward the place they needed to go to. The Blitzgriek Boys ignored the amused look of the passing people and dragged Kai. That did not go without some struggling, complaints, swearing and treats from the phoenix.

Once there, Spencer and Bryan drop him on the ground. Kai grunted in displeasure. When he looked at where they had brought him, he recognized the old abbey. He stared at them, in which they pointed to the main tower. Kai sighed and followed them inside.

"Why are we here?" he asked, very annoyed, moreover when he heard the locking system turning on.

"We'll battle, Kai. Us three against you. If you win, we'll leave you alone. But if you lose, you're going to tell us what the hell is wrong with you." answered his team leader.

"What made you think I'd comply?" retorted Kai.

"You don't have a choice. First of all, you can't get out of here unless someone wins. You know how this old tower works." said the team captain, smirking. "And if you refuse, then you can say goodbye to your chance of fighting Tyson. I won't allow you to battle." told Tala.

Kai growled in annoyance. He couldn't believe his ear. Then again, who said he'd lose to them.

"Fine. But I warn you, I won't lose this easily." he agreed.

The all smirked and got ready to battle it out.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. See you next chapter.<p>

chibiSetsuna-chan


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the beginning

And another one. Enjoy!

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or it's characters. I only own this plot and the characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Back to the beginning<strong>

"Fine. But I warn you, I won't lose this easily." he agreed.

The all smirked and got ready to battle it out. All four members approached the classical bowl at the center of the tower. They put their blades on their launcher and took positon, ready to shoot their beyblade into the dish.

"Get ready... In 3-2-1... Let it rip!" said Bryan.

They all shot their blades and circled the dish. Kai had Dranzer settle in the center of the bowl, waiting to see what his teammates would do. Still circling him, Spencer and Bryan went for an attack. They closed in towards the bluenette's blade.

"Falborg,

Asthey were all going to collide, Kai's blade disapeared from their sights.

"The hell..."

"Where did he go?" asked Spencer.

"I see!" whispered Tala.

Bryan and Spencer turned to watch Tala, who looked up. They followed his gaze and spotted Dranzer coming down on them.

"Spiral Fireball!" yelled Kai.

Before they new it, Falborg and Seaborg were out of the dish. Kai smirked at their defeated face.

"Told you I wouldn't lose to you."

The falcon and whale holder stared at their teammate

"You seem to have forgotten about me..." replied Tala. "Wolborg, Novae Rog!"

Kai's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten his captain? Then it clicked. Kai lifted his eyes to look straight at Tala's baby blue ones and grinned.

Kai grinned in a way the redhead had never see him do. Knowing the phoenix holder, something bad was coming his way and he instantly reverted back to look at his blade.

Wolborg's attack fell to hit it's target. Dranzer easily evade the grey beyblade by sneaking behind it. The phoenix then went into rampage by smashing into the Wolf over and over.

Tala gritted his teeth and look at Kai, who sniggered at his futile attempt to get free. The redhead already knew that the bluenette was a tough opponent, but he didn't image Kai to be a fast thinker. He underestimated his teammate, but then again, so was the teen before him.

Kai stared at Tala with pure supremacy. There was no way the redhead could win against almighty him. But by staring at the wolf holder, he knew his opponent was planning something. Kai braced himself and silently commanded his blade to speed up the attack and send the other blade flying out of the dish.

Tala watched closely Dranzer as it pounded on his blade and noted that after a few hit, the blue blade had to pull away to regain its speed. Tala waited for the opportunity to get away from the attack and surely, when Dranzer slightly pulled away, Wolborg speeded out of its reach.

"Wolborg, attack!" he yelled.

Before Kai could stop or evade what was coming toward him, Wolborg had already begun to smash into Dranzer, pushing it back to the edge of the bowl.

"It's over Kai." said Tala.

And with that, Wolborg gave the last push needed to make Dranzer fall off. And it did. Kai looked at the redhead, disbelief reflecting all over his face. He had lost.

The other Russians smirked at the defeated bluenette and gave each other a thumb's up. A clicking sound was heard and the doors of the tower opened up. They all grabbed their beyblades. Kai picked up Dranzer and stared at it for a while. It was Spencer who grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the tower before the mechanism turned on again. They all walked toward another abbey building. They walked in and entered a room that used to serve as a dining room.

"Well Kai, now it's time for you to talk." told Tala.

Kai sigh and lowered his head in resignation.

"Fine. But take a seat, cause it's a long story." he told them, taking a seat himself.

"How long? Cause we only asked what was wrong with you." replied Bryan.

"For you to understand what is wrong with me, I have to start from the very beginning. From the moment I met Jewel."

"Jewel? Ah, the leader of team Legends, right?" asked Spencer.

"... yeah..."

Tala, Bryan and Spencer studied Kai. The more they looked at him, the more they got concerned. Finally, they sat in front of him, waiting for the bluenette to start talking.

" It all started when I was about 5 years old.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback~<p>

It was a rainy day in Moscow. Voltaire arrived at Balkov Abbey and was greeted by Boris. Biovolt's director leaded the old man to a room. In that room, there was a table and two chairs. One of the chairs was occupied by a 5 years old two tone blue haired boy. He had his head downcast and his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"Kai..."

The young boy lifted his head slightly to look at the speaker. His eyes widened upon seeing his grandfather.

"Grandfather... I'm... I'm sorry... I... I... I didn't mean to take Black Dranzer and brake everything... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." he said, trying not to cry.

"Kai... I'm here to take you home, back to Japan." replied Voltaire.

The young boy looked at his grandfather in disbelief. Not only was he not scold for his action, but he was leaving the abbey to return to his home.

"Get your things, boy."

"Yes, grandfather." smiled Kai and hurriedly left.

"Voltaire... are you sure you want to take Kai away from here? So far, he's the only one Black Dranzer responded too." asked Boris.

"With what you said to me on the phone, Kai is more under shock than happy to produce such power out of that bitbeast. I doubt that he'll willingly take it and battle in a beystadium. I'll take him home and try a different approach. Maybe, when older, he'll consider Black Dranzer as his bitbeast and fight for my ideals. I'll raise him for such a purpose. He's nothing more than a pawn for me to use."

"Not to mention your only heir. I understand, Voltaire. I hope things will go our way."

They both nodded to each other and hearing running steps outside the room, they knew Kai had return. Voltaire took his grandson's hand and walked away. They took the next flight back to Japan and headed to Voltaire's mansion.

It had been a month since Kai had return to Japan and Voltaire didn't let his grandson do as please. The old man's motto was « Faillure is not an option» and he made sure Kai didn't fail in anything. He had personal tutors teach the young boy and had him spend two hours a day into perfecting his beyblade skills.

Six years later, Voltaire kept that training regiment up. One day, after one of his math class, Kai was summoned at Voltaire's office. The bluenette knocked and opened the door. He entered the room where his grandfather was sitting in his chair.

"Kai. I asked you here so you could meet someone. You can come in."

As he said that, the door opened once again, this time, to reveal a 10 years old girl. She had fiery red hair and gold eyes. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and grey skirt. Kai looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Grandson, this is Jewel. Jewel this is Kai. Jewel will be living here with us. From now on, you two will do classes together."

"I don't mind, but why is she..." started the bluenette. But he was suddenly cut off by Voltaire.

"Jewel is my new protégée. She has great potential in the music industry, so I took her in. I offered her chance to learn from the best at Dream Project." replied the old man.

"Dream Project? What's that?"

"Dream Project is a music label. I'm a business man and even though beyblade is the trend, I expanded my field in the music industry as well. We all know that beyblade is more of a man's field. So I created Dream Project for women all around the world to be stars as well."

"I see."

Kai turned to look at Jewel and extended his hand.

"Welcome into the Hiwatari family. Let's get along."

Jewel shook his hand and smiled.

"Thank you. Please take good care of me."

After three years leaving together, Jewel had become quite a successful songstress and Kai was the reigning champion in the local beyblade tournament. Unexpected to Voltaire, they had fallen in love. Every free time they had, they spent it together, hiding from Kai's grandfather. They knew the old man would definetely refuse to let them date. Unfortunetely, they were discovered by Voltaire and were severely punished. After a beating, Kai was sent back to his room. Jewel was waiting for her turn. One of Voltaire's henchmen, grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the torture room. He forced her into sitting on a chair before the head of the Hiwatari clan. The said man motionned for his servant to leave and then faced the girl.

"I give you a roof over your head, food on the table, clothes to wear and also fame and popularity. This is how you repay me? Kai is my only heir and I will not allow you to be with him. You are not fitting to be at his side. You are merely a pawn for me to use. You knew that from the moment you step into this house. And yet, you dared to disobey and flirted with Kai."

Jewel had her head downcast and listened to his every word. Voltaire getting more angry at her non-response, grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet before throwing her on the ground. He punched her and kicked her non-stop until she stayed on the ground, unmoving. He pulled a gun and shot her once. He then left the room, yelling at his servant to get rid of her.

Fortunately for Jewel, the man who was ordered to make her disapear, was the main buttler of the house. His name was Hoji and he was assigned to Kai. Hoji drove her to the nearest hospital. He also informed Kai of Jewel state. The doctors did everything they could for her and she was now hooked to an artificial life supporting device. The doctors didn't give her much of a waking chance, but they ensure that they'll do all they can to keep her alive.

Since then, Kai had visit her at least three times a week. He also had Hoji watched over her when he couldn't.

Two years later, on Jewel's 15th birthday, Kai took time to go and see her in the hospital. When he got to her room, she was nowhere to be found. Kai went to ask the nurses and told him that the girl had woke up and was given, by the doctor in charge, the right to leave the hospital. She was completely healed and fine. Kai demanded why wasn't he informed and the nurse told him that Jewel said she would notice her guardian herself. Kai was relief to hear that she was up and running, but at the same time he couldn't understand why she had left without his knowing.

Even Hoji didn't know. Certainly Voltaire had no idea, since he thought the girl dead.

~ End of flashback ~

* * *

><p>"It's been three years since her awakening and she suddenly reappears here in the World Championships. What's more is that she and the others hate the sport. They always said that it was barbaric and nothing was fun into watching a spinning top go round and colliding into another one." Kai added. "And when I went to meet Jewel down the stage earlier, she was about to runaway from me and she said that... to put it simply... she said... she said that she didn't want me in her life."<p>

Kai lowered his head again to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. The others just looked at him and kept their mouths shut. They could easily understand how hurt he could be after everything that happen. Tala could also see how much the bluenette loved and still love Jewel, even after so long without seeing her. All this time, he was thinking about the redhead girl. Tala finaly understood why it was that Kai showed up whenever he felt like it, appearing at his own moments. He was actually searching for her. The redhead leader of the Russian team also saw why Kai hadn't search in the music industry: She'd make it obvious to Voltaire that she hadn't died that fateful day. The question was, why had she return to her fame? The Blitzgriek Boys also found it suspicious for team Legends to be in the tournament if they really had no good words for the sport. Let alone, being able to play it and entering so easily as one of the eight finalists.

By the time the Blitzgriek Boys return to the stadium, Tyson and Max were about to finish.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." said Spencer.

"Yeah." replied Bryan.

* * *

><p>Tyson grinned at his friend who returned it ten fold.<p>

"Here I go, Max. I hope you're ready for me."

"Come one Tyson. Bring it on."

With that said, Tyson sent Dragoon into an overpowering attack. Even if Max's defense was strong, his Draciel couldn't take that much raw power from the white blade and in a gust of wind, the green blade was finally sent to Max's feet.

"AND THE WINNER IS TYSON. THE BBA REVOLUTION WINS THE FIRST MATCH. LET'S APPLAUD BOTH TEAM FOR A WONDERFUL BATTLE." yelled DJ Jazzman. "WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT BEYBLADE MATCH."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. See you next chapter.<p>

chibiSetsuna-chan


	6. Chapter 6: Bad sportsmanship

Here's the last chapter for now. Others will soon follow. They're currently underwork. So enjoy this one too.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade or it's characters. I only own this plot and the characters you don't recognise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Bad sportsmanship<strong>

The next day, all the teams reunited once again to find out which of the remaining teams will face each other. The eagerly watch DJ Jazzman approach the screen.

"AND NOW LET'S SEE WHO WILL BE IN THE NEXT MATCH. LET'S ROLL THE SCREEN." said DJ Jazzman, as he made the screen spin. "SO THE SECOND MATCH WILL OPPOSE... WHITE TIGER X TO... COME ON STOP SPINNING ALREADY AND SHOW US WHO'S ... OH... IT'S WHITE TIGER X ANGAINST THE BLITZGRIEK BOYS."

"Kai, since you're my tag-team partner, I'll let you fight, unless you tell me right now, that you'd rather skip out for today."

"No, I'll fight." answered the phoenix holder.

"Are you sure, Kai. You know I can fill in for you." told Bryan.

"Yeah... I'm sure. I can't let Jewel's words get the better of me. Thanks for your concern."

"Any time, my friend." smiled the lavender haired teen.

The Blitzgriek Boys and White Tiger X took position in their team's box. Tala and Lee were the one to start the round and step before the platform, waiting for the dish to appear.

"Lee. I believe in you. You can beat him." yelled Mariah at her brother.

"Thanks, Mariah. I will."

"You're such a lucky guy to have a girl to give you comfort. You'll need it, Lee, when I beat you." taunted Tala.

"At least, there's a girl cheering me on, unlike you." replied the black haired teen.

"NOW, IT'S TIME TO REVEAL THE DISH IN WHICH YOU'LL BE PLAYING IN."

The floor opened and the dish stood between the bladers. They were faced with a forest. Trees, more trees and only trees covered every inch of the bowl. It was clear that hiding was easy to do in this dish, but attacking was another story.

DJ Jazzman and the crowd did the countdown and both Tala and Lee launched their beyblades into this sea of trees. Wolborg made zigzags between the trees, while Tala watched Lee's face carefully, analysing where he could be hiding Galeon.

"Go ahead and try to find me, Tala."

"I never knew you were the type to run away and hide." smirked Tala.

"Hmmph... you may think I'm running away, but you couldn't be more wrong. Don't you know that a lion hides, when chasing it's prey, to make a surprise attack?"

"If it's your only strategy, then you've already lost, kitty."

Lee gritted his teeth, trying to surpress his anger and continued his taunting, attacking once in a while Wolborg, who kept his zigzaging movement.

Judging by the White Tiger's eyes movement, the redhead was able to pinpoint Galeon and attack it. Lee was cut off by surprise that Tala found him so easily. He started to get mad and tried to counter Wolborg's move.

"What's the matter, Lee? Is your little kitty act not a good strategy anymore? I thought a lion could do a better job in his chase. But then again, you're underestimating the wolf's intelligent nature."

"Why you!" growled Lee.

Unfortunately for him, his efforts were in vain, cause Tala sent his blade into a fierce attack pattern and finaly Galeon was sent recoilling over some trees and stopped.

"TALA WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" stated DJ Jazzman.

Lee got down the stage and returned to his teammates.

"I'm sorry. I lost."

"Don't worry. Now it's my turn." reassured Ray, as he passed his teammate and headed for the stage.

* * *

><p>Tala also returned to his teammates. He looked at Kai.<p>

"Are you still sure you want to do it?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Don't worry." answered Kai, walking to the stage to face Ray.

"It's precisely because we worry that we ask him that!" replied Tala in a low tone.

Spencer and Bryan who heard him gave a little nod and reverted their eyes back on their teammate. That's when Tala noticed that Jewel was sitting up in a VIP seat, facing Kai.

"I hope he doesn't see her up there. This could be bad if he did." stated the redhead teen.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Tala?"

"Bryan..." cut in Spencer. "Look up in the VIP seats. She's right in his visual field."

"Oh... I see." replied the lavender haired teen, as he spotted said girl.

* * *

><p>Kai and Ray stood in front of each other.<p>

"Let's do our very best, Kai. May the best man wins."

"..."

"Kai?"

The nekojin looked at his friend. He studied his face and started to get concerned. He also realised that Kai wasn't looking back at him. His gaze was staring at something or someone higher above him. Ray tried to follow his gaze and found the VIP seats. But who was he actually looking at? The nekojin couldn't tell.

* * *

><p>Tala watched Kai's back, hoping he didn't spot the girl. But by looking at Ray who lifted his head to watch behind him, he understood that Kai did in fact saw Jewel.<p>

"He saw her."

Spencer smacked his forehead. "We're doom, aren't we?"

Bryan sighed and kept staring at the bluenette.

* * *

><p>They were signaled to launched their blades and they both did. Kai merely had Dranzer standing in one spot, while he was fixing her. Jewel sat there, looking back at him.<p>

"Kai! Are you taking this battle seriously?" yelled Ray at his friend.

Kai lowered his gaze and lock eyes with Ray. Drigger's holder was taken aback by that look. He could tell, something was bothering Kai. He may not talk much, but the Tiger master knew that his eyes couldn't hide his feelings. Ray saw deception, confusion, hurt in this simple staring contest. The bluenette suddenly closed his eyes and, after a few second, spoke up.

"Dranzer, Spiral Fireball, now."

Dranzer did as told and burn the entire forest. Leaving no place for Drigger to hide, but also cutting the tiger's movement into a small corner where fire didn't reach. Rei was searching a way out of this, but found that Drigger could no longer move from his spot. Kai opened his eyes very slowly and Dranzer went into attack mode and disposed of its opponent.

Ray sighed, knowing he was utterly defeated and lost his opportunity to win against Kai. He shouldn't have called to his friend. Instead, while the bluenette was distracted, he should've attack. It was too late to regret it now. Nonetheless, he was glad he did, otherwise he would not have seen through his friend's pain.

"THE BLITZGRIEK BOYS WINS!"

Kai returned to his teammates and they started to make their leave. Once out of sight, Tala whacked Kai's head.

"Don't give me a scare like that. I really thought you were about to throw in the towel."

"Yeah, Kai. You almost gave us a heart attack." added Bryan.

"Sorry..."

"KAI! WAIT!"

They all turned to find Ray running to them.

"Kai..." started the nekojing, panting slightly. "Mind telling what's going on? You were so out of it, as if you lost all will to blade. It was kinda scary, in a way, really."

"It's nothing, Ray. You worry to much."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I won't pry it out of you. But please, if you need to talk, you know where to find me. Promise me!" urged Ray.

"I won't do anything. But fine, I promise that if I need to talk I'll come to you."

"Don't worry, Ray. We'll also watch over him. He's just tired." reassured Tala.

"Somehow I don't think that reading Kai's eyes with hurt, confusion and deceipt is my idea of being tired. But I trust you with him." replied the nekojin. "By the way, you were looking at someone during the match. Who was it?" he added.

The four Blitzgriek Boys stared at Ray in disbelief. Kai more than the others. He hadn't realised that Ray had become such a close friend to be able to read him like an open book.

"I was looking at... someone..." he told him, deciding against telling him that he was looking at a girl. If he did, he was afraid his friend would tease him about it and tell Tyson about it. And that in itself was the worse thing that could happen. Endless laughter.

Ray sighed. It was hard to get Kai to open up. But now that he knew the bluenette wasn't at ease, he'd make sure to keep an eye on him, even though he was aware that Tala probably shared in Kai's secret.

"Then I'll see you later, Kai."

"You too, Ray."

And with that, the nekojin left them. The Blitzgriek Boys started walking heading back to the hotel. Kai silently thank Ray for his concern.

As they walked through the hallway, they spotted Elliot, the leader of the Dragon Squad, bullying one of team Legends member. They recognized her has Kiara. The white haired teen was caught between the black haired teen and a wall. Tala looked at her. She was trembling from head to toe and she seemed to want to merge with the wall until she disapeared.

The Blitzgriek Boys couldn't hear what was being sad, but clearly Elliot was scaring the poor girl.

"Hey! Let her go!" ordered Bryan.

"If it isn't the russian team. Hehehehe. So you want me to let her go? Fine by me. I'm done with her, anyway." he grinned at them. "I hope I made myself clear, cutie. Don't make me regret letting you go." he added to Kiara and left.

Bryan and Spencer made their way next to her and watched as Elliot turned a corner. Kiara, on the other hand, sank to the ground. Kai crouched next to her.

"Kiara... are you all right?"

"I'm... I'm fine, now. Thank you." she mumbled between sobs.

"What did he tell you?" asked Tala.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she said as she grabbed Kai by the waist and cried in his arms.

"Kiara!"

Kai and the others turned around and saw Jewel standing behind them.

"What have you done to her?" she hissed.

"We're not the ones who did something. It was the leader of the Dragon Squad." replied Spencer.

"Kiara... Kiara... are you okay?"

Kai stepped away to let Jewel take his place.

"Jewel... don't be mad... they helped me... they helped me..." said the white haired girl, hugging her team captain as hard as she could.

"Come now, sweety. Let's go back to the hotel." she helped the other girl up and started walking. Jewel turned her head slightly and added: "I'm sorry I accused you and thank you." then walked away with her friend.

"There's definitely something going on. I don't like this!" told Tala to no one in particular.

"I agree..." said Bryan.

"..." Kai had no words. He merely watched the redhead comforting her friend.

* * *

><p>Returning to his teammate, Elliot entered the waiting room. They were standing in the middle of the room, waiting for their team leader to come back. They headed out to the stadium. The screen had selected them as well as FDynasty for the next round.<p>

Getting on stage, Julia looked at smiled at the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry to make this sudden, but I request a battle royale against your team."

Anya looked at her opponent with disgust.

"We're meeting for the first time and already you're making such request. Hmmph... you think you're so much better, is that it? Or is it that you're not confident enough on you own? Pathetic." Anya turned to look at her captain. "Well Elliot? What do you want to do?"

The said teen got up and walked to the dish, next to Anya. Raul did the same.

"Since their so eager to lose fast, let's give them what they want." he answered flatly.

Julia was about to jump at his face, but Raul calmed her.

"He's taunting you, sis. Don't listen to him."

DJ Jazzman called forth the dish. It was the classical bowl that was brought up.

"ALRIGHT BLADERS. TAKE YOUR POSITIONS. IN 3-2-1... LET... IT... RIP..."

The four bladers launched their beyblades and started circling one another. Julia and Raul took no time into summoning their bitbeast and prepared for their Gemini attack.

"Alright Raul, let's do this..."

Before they knew what was happening, Elliot and Anya also called forth their bitbeast. The bitbeast coming out of Anya's beyblade was a red dragon with pitch black eyes. Elliot's beast was also a dragon, but his was icy blue.

"Etnia, use Volcanic Ignition, now" yelled Anya.

"Whisper, Arial Tempest." added Elliot.

The attack combination of Anya's fire dragon and Elliot's wind type dragon came raging down on Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus. It was so intense that the beyblades had not only stopped spinning but they had half melted with the dish.

Julia fell to her knees. Raul was staring wide eyes at his blade.

"Well now, feel better by losing together?" laughed Anya.

"Anya. Let's go. We're done here." said Elliot, going down the stairs, followed by his teammate. The other Dragon Squad member, joined them and left the stadium.

"IN A SURPRISING BATTLE, DRAGON SQUAD TAKES THE WIN."

* * *

><p>The other bladers who watched the whole thing had their mouths hanging.<p>

"I can't believe it. FDynasty lost so easily in what they're best in." stated Hilary.

"Moreover, Dragon Squad actually have bitbeasts." voiced Kenny. "Dizzy, did you capture all that, cause we have to analyse their stats. Especially since we now know they have bitbeasts too."

"Don't worry, Chief. I have it all recorded for ya. I'll help ya with the analysis, so don't fall asleep again and drool all over me. I'll be fried like Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus if you do. I bet just looking back at those footages will make me burn up."

"Dizzy, stop it. I'm sweating enough without you making this kind of jokes." replied Tyson.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." she replied sheepishly.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. See you next time.<p>

chibiSetsuna-chan

The other teams stayed silent behind them. They all agreed to what had been said.


End file.
